Michiko and Masashi: The Twins and Their Fate
by Haysel Raune
Summary: The tale of the twins from NaruHina: Tests and Trials of Love.  Michiko: Raised by a father who was often gone and a moteher who was never happy.  Masashi: Raised by his mother's enemy to believe the his real mother and father are his worst enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Michiko could hardly remember a time when her mother had been happy. That was before Michiko's twin brother, Masashi, had gone missing. Thirteen long years ago. Michiko had grown a lot since then. She was a fine young woman now. A chunin. Most would consider her a beauty. She had sleek blonde hair that fell neatly down half of her back, crystal blue eyes, and a full but slim figure. Jiraya once commented that she was like a permanent version of Naruto's "Sexy No Jutsu" (a remark which earned him a slap in the face from Tsunade and a very angry "Stop looking at my daughter you pervy sage!" from Naruto). She was a tough fighter too. She was a ninjutsu specialist primarily, but she also excelled at many types of genjutsu as well. As for thaijutsu, she was nearly unstop able. After training under Tsunade for a brief period, she was more than formidable. Some people believed that, somehow, she had inherited her father's nine-tail chakra. Most people would have expected all of the boys to throw themselves at her. And why not? She was beautiful, talented, funny, and, most of the time, quiet kindhearted. Unfortunately she was also stubborn, willful, pushy, and a bit of a control freak. Pretty much the only person who could put up with her was Hiruzen, Kurenai's son.

He had also done quite a bit of growing as well. He was a strapping young man who, surprisingly, looked very much like his grandfather. He had a slimmer frame and his hair was jet black but, other than that, he was practically a clone. In his ninja training, however, he very much took after his mother. He was a genjutsu genius, winning him a fearsome reputation as "The Ghost". He wasn't lacking in thai and ninjutsu, but nothing compared to his abilities in genjutsu. The only reason he was able to tolerate Michiko better than most boys his age, was because they grew up together. Their bond grew stronger when her brother had disappeared. During that time, the two were hardly ever apart.

And they pretty much stayed that way for the rest of their lives. Hiruzen's mom plunged herself back into her job as a ninja after he was old enough to take care of himself. Michiko's dad was always on tons of missions so Michiko hardly ever saw him. As for her mother...well, Michiko didn't blame her. Apparently she had been through a very difficult time before the twins were born. Her mother would never speak about it but her father had told her enough. All Michiko and Hiruzen had somedays was eachother. Neither of them minded. Except Hiruzen, whenever Michiko was particularly obnoxious.

"Michiko-chan, you're being obnoxiuous!" Hiruzen yelled as he tried pulling her off of Natsumi Nara

Michiko clawed at the other girl visciously.

"Take it back! Take it back, you bitch!" She screamed.

Natsumi struggled against Michiko's grip. She smirked.

"Why should I? It's true, isn't it?" she taunted.

Michiko growled.

"I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU!" she yelled.

Hiruzen finally got a good hold on her and ripped her off. She struggled and flailed around to get away from him. Natsumi got up and brushed herself off. Hiruzen threw Michiko down and pinned her down. No matter how strong Michiko was, she could never beat him. She tried for a few seconds longer and then gave up. She looked away from him.

"Alright, I won't kill her. Now will you get off me?" she said defeated.

Hiruzen nodded. He climbed off and offered her his hand. She grabbed it and he hauled her to her feet. She glared at Natsumi before turning and walking away. Natsumi humphed and crossed her arms across her chest. Hiruzen sighed and shook his head.

"You should know better than to provoke her, Nara-san." he said scoldingly.

Natsumi scoffed.

"Hey, if she can't handle the truth..."

She stopped when she saw the look Hiruzen was giving her. Hiruzen never looked more like his grandfather than when he ws making that face. It said "Next move you make will get you killed." Even though none of the children had ever know the old man, they were all terrified of that look. Natsumi shut her mouth and gulped. She looked away.

"You're right. I'm sorry." she said through her teeth.

Hiruzen glared at her a while longer before turning and going after Michiko. After he left, Natsumi sighed and relaxed. She shook slightly and her eyes were wide.

"That guy...is scary." she said to herself.

"That guy is scary."

"What did Kanaka-san do to him?"

"How did she turn that little boy into that monster?"

Masashi crouchd in the middle of the arena, panting heavily. His opponent lay dead on the floor. Mutilated. From her spectator's box, Kanaka smiled. He was more than ready. It was the Koizumi clan Jonin exam finals. All of the chunin that had passed the first two rounds went head to head in one on one challenges. There were ten matches in all. That meant that only five chunin would go on to be jonin. Masashi was, by far, the one to beat. Each and every one of his opponents had fallen within fifteen seconds. Except this one. He had taken his time in this match. He had wanted to display the full range of his power. _Give the spectators a show. Show them you're not just a mindless killing machine. _That's what his mother had told him. And so, he had done just that. For a half hour or so he fooled around, using a vast array of genjutsus to tease and discombobulate his opponent. Then he beat the other ninja around for a bit. Finally, he used his ultimate weapon. He took a kunai in his hand, covered it in his own chakra and thrust it into the boy's body. He forced his chakra inside, wrapping it around all of the major organs as well as the chakra network, which Masashi could see with his Byakugan. Then, he stepped back. Before the audience's eyes, the other boy tore open from the inside.

Hidekai, who was presiding over the competition, smiled and raised his hands.

"Masashi-san is the winner!" he announced.

Everyone at the arena sat stunned for a bit. Then, slowly but surely, the stadium filled with applause. Masashi stood and looked up at his mother proudly. Kanaka stood, clapping for her boy. HIdekai lookd up at Kanaka as well.

"You did well with the boy, my pet. Your wish will soon come true." he said to himself.

After the tournament was over, Masashi went to his mother and kneeled before her.

"Have I improved, Mother?" he asked.

Kanaka stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, my dear boy. You have vastly improved." she complimented.

He lookd up at her, his grey eyes gleaming with pride. Kanaka smiled at him and playfully ruffled his shaggy black hair. He stood up, his face growing serious.

"Do you think I am ready yet? Ready to face him?" he asked.

Kanaka looked at him. Masashi was tall and sturdy. Slim, but muscled. His body was strong but his mind was stronger. And, on top of all that, he was considered very handsom. He looked much like a Hyuuga, though. A little too much. Almost like Hiashi himself, only more solid and muscled. Not doubt, he was a force to be reconed with. But would he be strong enough to beat the Uzumaki boy? Did he trust her enough to not listen to his sister? Did he love her enough to forget the three years with his real mother? Kanaka had put so much time and planning into this. Was now the time to act? She looked at him seriously.

"What is your name?" she snapped.

He straightened and looked straight ahead.

"Masashi Koizumi." he stated.

"Who is your mother?"

"Kanaka Koizumi."

"Who is you father?"

"Not Important."

"Who is your sister?"

"Michiko Koizumi."

"Where is she now?"

"With the enemy."

"Who is the enemy?"

"Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata."

"And why are they the enemy?"

"They kidnapped my sister and I."

"And. What. Must. You. Do?"

Masashi squinted his eyes.

"I. Must. Kill. Them."


	2. Chapter 2

Hiruzen caught up to Michiko and put a hand on her shoulder.

"She called her a basket case. Nobody talks about my mom that way. I should have killed her." Michiko grumbled.

Hiruzen shook his head.

"What would that prove besides that you're insane?" he said.

Michiko didn't answer. Hiruzen sighed and took his hand off her. The two walked quietly to their favorite spot. The top of Hokage mountain. They sat down above the Fourth. They had gone there together any time one of them was angry, sad, upset, or just needed to blow off some steam. It was calm and serene. They liked to be able to look out over the entire village. Michiko sighed and pulled her feet up to her chest.

"She's not any better. Papa said that eventually she'd get better. But she's not. I kept my promise, Hiru-chan. I tell her I love her all the time. She doesn't even smile." she said quietly.

She rested her head on her knees. Hiruzen looked up at the sky. He had learned that, at times like this, all Michiko needed was someone to listen. She just needed to sort through her thoughts and, if she needed him, he would help her out. Michiko lay down on her back and put one hand behind her head and one on her stomach. She looked at the clouds as they lazily rolled by.

"She's been so hurt for so long. Sometimes I wonder if she'll ever be able to smile again. Papa constantly hugs and kisses her and she never hugs or kisses back. He tries his best and I try my best...but it's never enough. " she said desperately.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why can't she see that we love her and we don't want her to be sad anymore?"

Hearing her voice crack, Hiruzen turned to Michiko. He lay down beside her, turned on his side.

"It's like your dad said. She's shut herself off from the world to keep from getting hurt anymore. All her life she's been struggling to hang on and now she's finally given up." he said quietly.

Michiko sniffed. She wiped the tear off her cheek and turned to Hiruzen.

"Do you think...she'll ever open up again?' she asked.

HIruzen lay on his back and thought hard. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"No. Not unless your brother is found." he said seriously.

Michiko sat up and haled her legs to her chest again.

"If he's even alive." she said sadly.

She felt Hiruzen's hand on her back. It was warm and familiar. It made her feel at peace. He scooted forward and put his arm around her. She looked up into his eyes. They were bright and caring. He smiled sadly and kissed her on the forehead. It was a gesture he had done many times. It said "I'm here. Don't be sad." Michiko smiled and settled into his chest. The two sat looking over the village for a bit. Michiko's stomach broke the silence. She rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"Uh, guess it's about time for lunch, eh?" she laughed.

Hiruzen shook his head as he stood up.

'Ramen?" he guess.

Michiko nodded as she stood up. The two linked arms and headed down to the Ramen shop.

Kanaka cuddled up to Hidekai. He stroked her hair affectionately.

"So, my pet, you want to send the boy after his parents." he said contemplatively.

"Yes. He's ready. There will be no stopping him once he's put on the hunt. He'll go in, kill his father, and 'rescue' his sister. If she refuses to come with him, I've told him to make sure to finish her in front of Hyuuga-sama. Then, when he's done his job, I go in and top it all off.' she said growing more vicious as she spoke.

The idea that the climax of her sixteen year plan was arriving made her giddy. Hidekai chuckled and kissed the inside of her neck. Kanaka closed her eyes and moaned.

"Oh, my pet, my dear. Then will you finally be satisfied?" he breathed into her ear.

Kanaka wrapped her arms around Hidekai's neck and kissed him. He chuckled and pulled her towards him. She put her mouth up to his ear.

"Immensely." she breathed.

Masashi sat on the roof of the Koizumi headquarters. He looked out toward Konoha. His sister. He would see her again soon and rescue her from the monsters posing as their parents. If only she had learned the truth, as he had. If only she had not wasted so much time loving and pleasing two strangers. Poor naive girl. Mother always talked about her. About how the doctors didn't think that Michiko was going to make it. And then, after they had found out that everything was going to be alright, her dear babies were stolen from their beds. Just because their father was a Hyuuga. How often his mother had started crying just by thinking about what they were doing to her poor baby. Feeding her vicious lies. Turning her against her own mother. Masashi ground his teeth.

"When I get my hands on them...I'll make them pay for making her cry like that." he swore.

He stood up and jumped off the roof, plummeting straight down. He fell four stories before grabbing onto a window ledge and pulling himself in. So much faster than the stairs. He ran down the staircase to the basement. To the innermost depths of the Koizumi hideout. He went to the very last room on the very last floor. He needed to feel alive again. And the only person who could do that was Nagato. He opened the door and stepped inside the pitch black room. He heard someone stir in the far right corner of the room. He smiled.

"Nagato-chan...are you awake?" he cooed.

He heard a quiet sigh.

"Masashi-kun?"

He activated his Byakugan. She was a small, frail beauty huddled in the corner. A small blanket was her only covering. He walked toward her.

"How are you, baby?" He said quietly.

She pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"Cold." She whispered.

Masashi knelt down in front of her. He reached out in the darkness and stroked her cheek. She was cold to the touch. He frowned.

"What happened to you clothes?" He asked, concerned.

She just shuddered in response. Masashi stood up and yanked the blanket off. Nagato looked up at him in shock, wrapping her arms around herself. He squeezed in around her, using his body as a human blanket. Then he took the blanket and wrapped it around both of them.

"Better?" He asked gently.

He felt her muscles relax and she conformed to his body. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Masashi buried his face in her hair and kissed her head.

"I'll get you some clothes and a better blanket tomorrow." He breathed.

Nagato looked up at him, her eyes wide and curious.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she asked quietly.

He smiled and gently stroked her cheek.

"I love you, baby. That's all there is to it." he cooed.

She smiled and snuggled closer to him. He rested his head on top of hers.

"I have news. I passed the test today. I'm now a jonin." he said proudly.

Nagato giggled.

"Congradulations." she said happily.

Masashi rubbed her arm.

"And there's more. I talked to my mother today and she says tht I'm ready."

Nagato lookd up at him in surprize.

"You mean...ready for your big mission?" she asked hopefully.

He smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I'm finally going to see my sister again. And now, I can rescue her from the people who kidnapped her and make them pay."


	3. Chapter 3

Michiko came home later that after noon. She closed and locked the door.

"Momma, I'm home!"she called.

No response. Typical. She took her shoes off and came in. She looked around the house and found her mother in the living room. She was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the floor. Michiko sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around her. She gave her mother a gentle squeeze.

"I love you." she said softly.

Her mother patted her arm, but gave no other response. Michiko sighed. She left her mother on the couch and went to her room. She walked in the door and looked over at the far side of the room. All of her brother's old stuff was still there, exactly as it had been when he was kidnapped. Like a permanent reminder of her mother's misery. Michiko and her father never had the heart to take it away, though. For the first few days after Masashi was gone, her mother had laid on his bed and cried. She came in every now and then and just brushed her fingers along his covers. She never said anything and she never cried. Michiko walked over and looked at the bed. Stuffed in the corner was Masashi's old teddy bear. There was a thick layer of dust settled on it. Michiko picked it up and brushed it off. She turned it around in her hands and looked at the face. Tears pricked at her eyes. She could hardly remember her brother. She knew what he looked like because her

father had shown her pictures of the two of them. But she had no idea what he was like. She hugged the bear to to her face and dropped to her knees. The tears slid down her cheeks and soaked the teddy's soft brown fur. Masashi. Her brother. Her twin. She didn't even know him. And, at this point, it seemed she never would. She heard someone enter the room behind her. She turned around to see her mother standing in the doorway, a blank expression on her face. Michiko wiped the tears from her face and stood up.

"Something wrong, Momma?" She asked in a broken voice.

Then something happened that Michiko hadn't seen in the longest time. A tear rolled down her mother's cheek. Michiko dropped the bear and rushed up to her mom.

"Momma, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

Her mom's blank expression faded away to a look of pure sadness. Her lip quivered slightly.

"Baby...you miss him...you miss your brother…" she said in a quiet, hoarse voice.

Michiko's heart broke. Those were the first words her mother had spoken to her in over ten years. Tears poured down her face and she smiled sadly.

"Yes, Momma...I miss him...I miss him just as much as you and Papa..." she said quietly, her voice cracking.

Michiko threw her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly.

"And I've missed you, Momma...me and Papa...we miss him...and we miss you..." she cried.

She felt her mother's arms wrap around her tightly and her hot tears dripping onto her shoulder.

"I've been far away from you...I left you behind...I shouldn't have...you are my baby...I should have been here for you...can you ever forgive me?" Hinata sobbed.

Michiko hugged her mother even tighter.

"Of course! …Momma I don't blame you…I never have…I love you…..no matter what."

Masashi left Nagato at around midnight. He wandered the halls of the Koizumi headquarters, unable to sleep. He had his sister on his mind. They had only been three years old when their mother had rescued him. He had no idea what she looked like now. He remembered her being blonde and having sparkling blue eyes. She would be a nearly full-grown woman now. He wondered if she remembered him. Or if she was even still alive. The thought that they might have killed his sister filled Masashi's heart with rage. Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata. People he had heard about his entire life and only vaguely remembered. Hinata was easier to recall. Although most of his memories of her were pleasant, he now saw them for what they truly were. Lies. She had been putting on a front. Pretending to be a caring, loving mother in order to gain his trust and turn him against his true mother. Kanaka. Kanaka perhaps hadn't been as loving and nurturing all the time, but that was because she wanted him to grow up to be strong and courageous. She didn't want him to grow up dependent on her love. He wasn't given very much. Mostly because Kanaka didn't have very much. She was an outcast because of her affair with a member of the Hyuuga clan. Masashi had to earn most of the things in his life. Acceptance. Respect. Admiration. Honor for him as well as his mother.

Masashi finally made his way to his room and lay down in his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about tomorrow. He would leave for his mission. He had already packed a small bag that now sat waiting by his door. All he had to do was grab it and go when the time came. He looked at the digital clock on his bedside table. 1:30. He left in four hours. He decided it would be best to get some sleep. Not that he needed much anyway, but he wanted to be alert and well rested when he got to Konoha. According to his mother, he would need all of his energy to kill Uzumaki. He stripped off his shirt and pants and closed his eyes. Sleep. Tomorrow would come faster if he slept.

Naruto sighed and slumped down in his chair. Being Hokage was a lot tougher than he thought it would be. And a whole lot less fun. There was always paperwork to do and meeting to attend. He hardly got to go out and do anything for himself anymore. But that's what being Hokage was. Sacrificing your own interests for the good of the village. Still, he often wished he had more time to be with Hinata and Michiko. His face twisted as if in pain. Hinata. Thirteen years had passed since their son's kidnapping and she had never been the same. Every so often, when he looked at her, he saw a flash of who she used to be. Strong. Happy. Shy, but not scared. Never scared. Until Kanaka. The very name was like a poison that ate away at his wife's heart every day. There was hardly anything left of her anymore. Just the empty shell of the woman he loved. And yet, he could never leave her. For, no matter how many years went by with her condition not improved, he knew that somewhere deep down inside she was still that woman. A tear rolled down his cheek. Hinata.

There was a knock at the door. Naruto sat up straight and wiped the tear away.

"Come in." he said.

The door opened a crack. He saw a pale had grab the edge of the door and push it open the rest of the way. He stood and rushed over.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" he asked, worried.

Hinata looked up at him. Naruto couldn't beleive it. She had been crying. There were still fresh tears streaming down her face to prove it. She smiled sadly.

"How many times have I told you I love you?" she asked.

It was Hinata. The old Hinata. His Hinata. Tears spilled over Naruto's eyelids.

"About a million." he said gently.

Hinata shook her head.

"Not nearly enough."

Naruto picked Hinata up in his arms and hugged her tightly. He kissed her over and over and over again. She clutched at his hair and kissed him back. She ran her hands down the side of his face and placed then on his shoulders. Shizune came in looking intently at a document.

"Uzumaki-kun, there are some points I need to go over with you on the-"

She looked up and saw the couple embracing. She smiled. Then, Naruto started to peel Hinata's shirt off of her shoulders. Shizune blushed deep red and cleared her throat.

"Of course, it can wait until later." she said flustered as she turned and left.

Masashi watched as Michiko left her captor's mountain cave prison and walked into the woods. From the moment her first saw her, he knew she was his sister. She couldn't have been anyone else. He had to wait for her to get far enough away from the village. Kanaka had warned him that she might try and run to tell her captors that he was there. When she was far enough away, he came out from is hiding spot.

Michiko couldn't beleive her eyes. There was no doubt that the young man before her was her long-lost brother. On this, of all days. The day that their mother finally opened up to the world again. Michiko was certain she would cry for days on end once she saw him. Masashi stepped forward and looked at Michiko questioningly.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked cautiously.

Michiko smild widely. Tears pricked her eyes.

"It's been thirteen years, but I'd know my brother anywhere." she said happily.

She rushed over to him and threw her arms around him. Mashashi hugged his sister tightly.

"I'm back, Iko-chan. And I'm going to take you away from this horrible place." he said protectively.


	4. Chapter 4

Michiko pulled away from her brother and looked up at him, confused.

"Masashi-kun…what are you talking about?" she asked, baffled.

Masashi looked at her seriously.

"Iko-chan…I know this is hard to believe, but the people you've been living with are not our parents."

She looked at him in disbelief. He grabbed her by the shoulders gently.

"I know that you don't want to believe that it's true, but it is. Listen to me, Michiko-chan. Our mother, our real mother, misses you so much. But she isn't strong enough to save you herself. She was just barely able to rescue me. So she trained me and made me strong and now I'm here to rescue you. You must believe me, Iko-chan, you must!"

Michiko's look of confusion and bewilderment turned to one of horror. She stepped back from Masashi and shook her head.

"No, no Masashi-kun. It's you. You are the one who has been kidnapped and deceived." she said desperately.

Masashi stepped toward her. She stepped back.

"It's Kanaka, isn't it? That's who you think our mother is." she said knowingly.

Masashi was taken aback.

"How do you know who she is? " he asked.

Tears burned Michiko's eyes.

"She's the one who came in the middle of the night and stole you from your bed! The one who haunts our mother, our real mother, to this very day! Don't you see? She's using you! She wants revenge on Momma! That's why she took you away! That's why she's been training you to destroy her and take me away!"

"You don't know what you're saying, Michiko!" Masashi yelled.

Michiko stepped forward.

"I do, Masashi! I do know! I know because I've seen it!" she screamed.

Masashi surged forward and grabbed Michiko by the shoulders.

"It's a lie, Michiko-chan! It's all a lie! Don't you see that they've poisoned you against me! Against our mother!" he said angrily.

Michiko shook her head fiercely.

"No, Masashi-kun, no!" she cried.

Masashi shook her hard.

"Listen to me!" he demanded.

Michiko looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. His face was like stone.

"You are a Koizumi. We BOTH are. And those two are villains. They are part of a plot to destroy our clan and you and I are the key! When our mother failed to rescue you , she was ordered to kill you. She refused. She said she would train me and that I would rescue you and bring you back home. If you will not come...I have to kill you." he said gravely.

Michiko's heart broke. Masashi had fallen for Kanaka's lie. There was no swaying him to believe otherwise.

"Then kill me...I will not become prey to my mother's tormentor. " she whispered.

Masashi ground his teeth. He threw Michiko to the ground and drew his sword. He looked at her fiercely. Hot tears sprung to his eyes. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill her so soon after finding her. He dropped his sword.

"I won't. Not yet. I have one more mission I need to complete here. But I can't let you get in my way. "

He bit the tip of his thumb and put his hand on the ground.

"Ninja art: Summoning Jutsu!"

The was a large puff of smoke. When it cleared, a large dragon was standing on it's hind legs in front of Michiko. Michiko stared at it in wonder. Her brother was a powerful ninja. The dragon growled passively.

"Watch her. Make sure she does not follow me. " Masashi commanded.

The dragon nodded and went down on all fours. He made a circle around Michiko and watched her closely. Masashi glanced at her before rushing off.

Naruto kissed Hinata's forehead. She smiled. Oh, how much he had missed that smile! It made him want to start loving her all over again.

"I should get back to work. " he said, sadly.

Hinata nodded.

"Yes, you should. I'll go home and make dinner." she said understandingly.

Naruto smiled at her and hugged her again. He sighed.

"I love you." he whispered warmly.

Hinata hugged him tightly.

"I love you too." she replied.

With one final kiss, she got down off his desk and walked out the door. Naruto watched her from the window until she was out of sight. This wonderful day had finally come. Hinata had finally returned to him. She had fought a long, hard battle in her heart against a crushing blackness and now she was free. Not entirely, though. Their son was still gone. She was still sad. But her sadness no longer consumed her. Naruto sat down at his desk, looking out the window at the village. Suddenly, he sensed another person in the room. He spun his chair around and gasped. There, standing before him, was his son. There was no doubt in his mind whatsoever. His shaggy, jet black hair. Those gray, piercing eyes. He looked almost like Hiashi Hyuuga. But something wasn't right. The look in those gray eyes. It was hatred. The boy smirked.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

Naruto stood, his face serious and his tone even.

"You are Masashi Uzumaki. My son."

Masashi shook his head.

"No. I am Masashi Koizumi. Your worst nightmare."

Without warning, he lunged for Naruto, full force. Naruto, too stunned by his son's appearance, was caught off guard. Masashi grabbed him around the waist and the two burst through the window onto the roof of Hokage let go of Naruto and did a backflip to land softly. Naruto had just enough time to turn himself around and land on his feet. Masashi drew Kunai from his pack and hurled them at Naruto. Naruto leaped up out of the way. While in midair, he made ten clones of himself. They all landed and rushed for Masashi at the same time. Masashi smirked. He launched himself in the air and, one by one, destroyed the clones. He came down behind Naruto. Naruto turned to face him.

"Stop this, Masashi! You don't know what you're doing!" he demanded.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm destroying the man who took my sister and I from our beds and tried to turn us on our own clan." he spat venomously.

Naruto shook his head.

"No. Kanaka has deceived you. She has put this lie into your head in hopes that you will avenge her. You are my son, Masashi." he begged.

Masashi glared at him angrily.

"You are no more my father than you are human!" he snapped.

Naruto's eye narrowed.

"I don't know what you mean." he growled.

Masashi cackled.

"Don't you? Are you not Naruto Uzumaki, the infamous Nine-Tailed Fox? The reckless beast that nearly destroyed Konoha and all the other villages long ago!" he mocked.

Naruto clenched his fist.

"The beast is sealed within me, that much is true. But that is not who I am." he said through his teeth.

"Isn't it? So, when you get angry to a certain point, it's chakra doesn't leak out? You don't ever get so angry that your body starts to contort into the form of a fox and you destroy anything in your path?"

Naruto closed his eyes as tears poured down his face. It was true. It was all true. He knew that Masashi was just trying to play mind games with im, but he couldn't help but notice that nothing he said was a lie. He looked at Masashi angrily.

"I can't fight you. Weather you believe it or not, you are my son. If I were to kill you, I'd never forgive myself. But, I warn you. If you move to destroy my wife, your sister or this village...I will do what I have to...to stop you." he treatened.

Masashi smirked.

"I'd like to see you try." he said.

A smooth, polished headstone. One of thousands in the Konoha graveyard. A lone figure stood in front of it, flowers in hand. Tears splattered on a bouquete of purple iris. Ino's favorite. It had been just over ten years now. Sakura could still see her lying in that hospital bed. They had kept her alive far longer than anyone had expected, but it wasn't enough. Ino had left long before Temari and Kankura had gotten her to the hospital. Sakura remembered the day Tsunade told her. She was sitting by her friend's bedside, crying again.

_"Ino-chan...you can't leave. Remember what you said to me? You said that I'd find somebody someday. You said that you'd be here until that day came. That's what you told me...you can't break your promise Ino-chan...you can't..."_

Tsunade came in then and laid a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

_"Sakura-chan...there's no point anymore...she's been gone for a while..."_

Sakura nodded.

_"I know, Tsunade-sama..."_

She picked up Ino's hand and clutched it to her chest.

_"Goodbye, Ino-chan...wait for me, okay? And...if you see Sasuke before me...be sure and tell him how I felt...and Ino-chan...take care..."_

Tsunade flipped the switch.

_Beep. Beep...Beep...Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

And that was it. There was a funeral two days later. Nearly all of Konoha gathered. Hinata wept. Sakura didn't shed a tear. She went through the motions. And every year, on Ino's birthday, she laid purple irises on the grave. That was when she cried. Just like now. Sakura bent down and gently laid the flowers on the polished stone. She caressed the lettering affectionately.

"Ino-chan..." she said sadly.

Just then, she heard a loud crash. She stood up and looked in the direction of the noise. She gasped when she saw what it was. Naruto. Fighting on the roof of Hokage tower. Sakura's years of kunoichi training kicked in immeadiately and she raced off to aid her friend and Hokage. She lept from rooftop to rooftop as quickly as she could. As she got closer she began to be able to make out who the attacker was. He looked like a Hyuuga, but not quite. There was something else. Something familiar. Sakura's eyes widened and she stopped dead in her tracks. That chakra. That smile. It belonged to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun's son." she said in awe.

This was no happy reunion either. Masashi had changed quite dramatically from how Sakura remembered him. back then, he had been a sweet, quiet, shy little boy. Almost like a boyversion of Hinata. Not anymore. Now he looked angry and vengeful. Like Sasuke. Sakura could see that he was taunting Naruto and making him angry. Sakura charged forward again. She could not let Naruto face this alone. If his son would not relent, he would have to be killed. Sakura didn't want Naruto to have to live with that. If it came down to that, Sakura would do it and spare Naruto the grief.

Masashi cocked his head to the side.

"I'm getting tired of talking. Michiko's waiting for me to take her home. It's taken me thirteen years already. I don't want her to have to wait any longer."

He grabbed a kunai from his pack and held it out in front of him. He concentrated and wound his chakra around it. He smiled.

"A so, the Sixth falls." he said mockingly.

He raced forward and jumped at Naruto, the kunai poised to hit his chest. Naruto braced himself. At the last second, there was a flash of pink. Masashi's kunai found flesh. Sakura grimmaced. Naruto looked at her, shocked. Masashi scowled.

"And who are you, my cousin? Get out of my way or I'll destroy you!" he growled.

Sakura grabbed hold of the kunai in her chest.

"Never. Naruto-kun is my Hokage and my dear friend. " she said.

She glarred at Masashi.

"As long as I'm alive...I won't let you hurt him!" she roared.


	5. Chapter 5

Masashi's mouth twisted into a smile.

"As long as you live? Fine. I'll take care of that." he said wickedly.

He jumped back, leaving the kunai behind. He activated his Byakugan and pushed his chakra into the woman's body. He chuckled sadistically. Then he gave the threads of chakra a tight jerk.

Sakura gasped. She fell to her knees and started coughing. Blood spattered on the ground. Naruto rushed to her side.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Sakura pulled the kunai out of her chest. She looked at it. Then she saw it. The thin strands of chakra that were wound around the kunai. They led to Masashi and ended at her. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Impossible." she breathed.

Naruto saw them too. He glared at Masashi. Masashi laughed.

"Yes, that's right. I've woven strands of my chakra around inside her. Her lungs, her stomach, her heart. Even her own chakra network. With one flick of my wrist I can tear them all to shreds. It's a special technique I've developed. I like to call it: Inner Torment!"

He yanked on the chakra threads again. Sakura cried out and doubled over in pain. Naruto stood up.

"You bastard! Let her go! Your fight is with me, not her!" he demanded.

Masashi slackened the threads. Sakura gasped for breath. Masashi smirked.

"Let her go, dammit! I'll wipe that smirk right off your face!" Naruto roared.

He cupped his hand in front of him and started forming a rasengan. He charged for Masashi full speed. He struck out at Masashi.

"Rasengan!"

Masashi disappeared at the last second. Sakura appeared in his place just as Naruto made contact. She cried out in pain. Naruto looked horrified and he pulled back quickly. He caught her as she fell to the ground.

"Sakura-chan!" he said, worried.

Sakura moaned. A trail of blood flowed from her mouth. He eyelids fluttered. She looked up at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun...don't worry about me...get out of here...save yourself..." she said hoarsely.

Tears streamed down Naruto's face and he ground his teeth.

"No way...I'm not going to leave you here to die...I never leave my friends behind." he said determined.

Naruto set Sakura down gently. Then he stood and faced Masashi.

"Now, I'll fight you." He said angrily.

He pulled his hokage clock of and tossed it aside. Masashi bit his thumb and put his hand on the ground.

"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke. When it cleared, Masashi sat atop another dragon. This one was jet black and as big as Hokage tower. Naruto summoned the Gamatatsu. Though smaller than the dragon his son had conjured, Naruto was familiar with this toad and his capabilities. It was a fair fight.

"What is this all about, Naruto? Isn't this your son?" Gamatatsu asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Yes, but I haven't ever had the chance to raise him right. This...is his first punishment." Naruto said seriously.

Masashi threw his head back and laughed.

"That's your summon creature? A frog? You're even more pathetic than I thought!" He jeered.

Gamatatsu humphed.

"At least he can tell the difference between a frog and a toad."

Naruto smirked.

"Wadda ya say we show him the difference?" He suggested.

The toad shrugged.

"Whatever. I don't care. All I want is to be done with this so I can go eat."

Naruto rolled his eyes. He moved behind the food oriented and started moulding his chakra. Gamatatsu gathered water in his mouth, puffing up even bigger.

"Wind Release: Toad Gun!"

The torrent of water blasted from the toad's mouth at Masashi. Mashashi quickly a few handsigns.

"Thick Steam Flow no Jutsu!"

He and his dragon unleashed a shot of fire at the same time. The fire and water met in midair and exploded into a giant cloud of steam. Naruto covered his face with his sleeve to avoid being burned by the scorching water. The dragon Masashi had summoned leaped into view, it's mouth open wide. Naruto gasped and jumped out of the way just in time. The dragon grabbed Gamatatsu in it's mouth and threw him into the ground. Naruto landed on the edge of the roof of Hokage tower. He looked down at the toad. Gamatatsu moaned and slowly got up. Nartuo turned to face Masashi. His eyes were red and the whisker marks on his face grew longer. His lip curled into a growl, revealing razor-sharp teeth. His fingernails grew long and pointed. An orange mist swirled around him. Three tails formed almost instantly. He threw his head back and roared.

Masashi's eyes widened. This guy was unbelievable. Kanaka had told him about the nine-tail power, but he never imagined it would be as scary as this. He braced himself fro the worst.

"NARUTO-KUN! STOP!" Hinata screamed.

Masashi looked behind Naruto and saw her running toward them at full speed. She looked at Naruto, a look of horror on her face. Masashi swore under his breath. She was the only person he wasn't allowed to touch. If she got involved, he would have to retreat. He would lose precious time waiting for a moment when they would let their guard down again. A moment that may never come. Either he had to finish this quick or prevent her from interfering. Naruto turned to look at Hinata. Masashi made his move. He jumped down from his dragon and rushed for Naruto.

"Eight Trigrams Empty Palms!"

He thrust his open palm at Naruto, releasing the chakra he had built up all at once. The three tails Naruto had formed evaporated and Naruto was thrown to the ground. Hinata stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide in terror. Masashi jumped off the top of the building. He put his hand down towards Naruto.

"Eight Trigrams Aeriel Attack!"

He landed with an enormous crash that caused a big cloud of dust. Hinata was frozen. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. She rushed forward.

"NARUTO-KUN!" she screamed desperately.

She peered into the cloud of dust. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. Masashi stalked toward her, a wicked grin on his face. He towered over her and grabbed her shoulders. She looked up at her son in fear. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek then smiled at her sadistically.

"Hello, mother. Long time no see." he said quietly.

With that, he ran off, leaving Hinata standing in the middle of the street. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking violently. She stood there, too shocked to do anything. Then, she remembered Naruto. She rushed forward.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" she called desperately.

She gasped when she saw him. He lay flat on his back. Eyes closed. A trail of blood running out of the corner of his open mouth. Tears welled in Hinata's eyes.

"Naruto-kun!" she cried.

She fell to her knees beside him and threw her arms around him.

"Don't die, Naruto-kun! Please! Don't leave me! Naruto-kun!" she begged.

He moaned and his mouth twisted in pain. Hinata sat up and looked at him joyously. She cupped his face in her hands.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed.

She kissed him. Shizune, Tsunade and several others came running out of Hokage tower. Tsunade rushed up and gently pulled Hinata off of Naruto.

"What happened?" she asked Hinata.

Hinata looked at the ground sadly.

"Masashi-kun...attacked him.." she said hesitantly.

Shizune gasped. Tsunade looked at Naruto and then bent down and listened to his heartbeat. She ripped his shirt open and put her hands on his chest. Shizune went over on the other side of Naruto and put her hands over Tsunade's. Hinata watched anxiously.

"How is he?" She asked, not really sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Tsunade said nothing. She was concentrating hard. Shizune bit her lip. She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly.

"Not good at all, I'm afraid." she said quietly.

Hinata put her finger to her lip and clutched her hand to her chest. An image of Masashi flashed into her mind. His hateful, angry eyes. That twisted smile. That smile didn't belong to her son. That was unmistakably Kanaka's. Hinata dropped to her knees and bowed her head. The thick blackness that had consumed her for the past thirteen years swirled all around it and threatened to take hold of her again.

"Hi-Hinata-chan..."

Hinata's head snapped up. She looked at Naruto.

He struggled to lift his head and look at her. He winced but it quickly turned into a sad smile.

"Hi-Hinata-chan...I'm sorry...I couldn't bring him back to you..." he struggled.

His eyes were full of fire. Hinata went over and knelt beside him. He laid his head back down and looked at her, a determined look in his eyes.

"But...I promise you...I will..."

Hinata caressed his cheek and a quivering smiled spread across her face.

"Don't worry about that right now, Naruto-kun...Just get better."

Naruto could feel himself fading out of consciousness. It was then that he remembered something Masashi had said during their battle.

"...Michiko's waiting for me to take her home. It's taken me thirteen years already. I don't want her to have to wait any longer."

He looked at Hinata seriously. He needed to tell her.

"M-Michiko-kun...he...he...has...her"

He couldn't fight it anymore. He closed his eyes and slipped out of consciousness.

Hinata had to listen very carefully, but she got the message. Masashi had Michiko. What that meant exactly was unclear but, one thing was certain: nothing good could come of it. She jumped up and ran toward the woods. Shizune stood up and called after her.

"Hinata-sama! Where are you going?"

Hinata replied over her shoulder.

"To save my baby! Kanaka isn't about to take them both from me!"


	6. Chapter 6

Whether the elements were trying to set a darker mood or by sheer coincidence, it started to rain. Hinata rushed through the forest, her Byakugan activated, watching anxiously for Michiko.

"Michiko! Where are you?" she cried out desperately.

No answer. Hinata ran faster.

"Michiko!" she screamed.

Lightening cracked overhead. Hinata looked frantically for her daughter.

_This can't happen. I won't let this happen. Kanaka took Masashi from me, she won't get Michiko. _

"Michiko!" she cried again.

Hinata's foot hit a particularly slippery patch of grass and slipped out from under her. She fell on her face with a splat. She got up, covered in mud. Something on the ground caught her eye. A small silver object stuck out of the mud. She picked it up and wiped it off with a clean bit of her sleeve. Her eyes widened and it slipped out of her hands. She stared at it in horror. There, covered in mud, was a Konoha head protector. The cloth tie was visibly cut and there was a deep scratch through the insignia. She bolted ahead.

"MICHIKO!" she screeched.

Salty tears mixed with the rain water that now poured down her face. She charged ahead, terrified by what she might find but utterly determined not to stop. She ran full speed until she finally came to the desert. It had stopped raining by then but grey, ominous clouds still lingered. Hinata gulped air and looked around frantically. The sand was wet and spattered with raindrops. There were no tracks to be seen. Hinata shook her head.

"No..." she said at a loss.

She dropped to her hands and knees and stared at the ground blankly.

"She's gone…..my babies…they're both gone….." she murmured hopelessly.

She dug her fingers into the thick, wet sand. Her body shook with sobs.

"Kanaka-san! KANAKA-SAN!...I know you're there….I know that you've done all of this…..and you must be laughing at my pain now…" she sobbed.

She slowly struggled to her feet.

"But hear me now…..I won't give up…you can take away everything that is precious to me…..everything that I have ever loved…my friends…my family….my children….even Naruto-kun…."

She stood straight. Head bowed, fists clenched at her sides.

"But no matter what you do to me….no matter how much I suffer…I won't go back…..I won't go back to that dark, lonely, suffocating sadness…"

She lifted her head and defiantly looked at the sky.

"**You can't break me anymore!**"she yelled.

Michiko lay limp in the dragon's mouth as it carried her back to the Koizumi headquarters behind Masashi. Masashi should have felt accomplished. He had succeeded in his mission. The mission that he had trained for all his couldn't life. And, yet, he couldn't shake this awful feeling. Something felt wrong about it all. He couldn't put his finger on it. After all, everything was as it should be. Wasn't it? Naruto was dead. He was bringing his long-lost sister home at last. He should be happy. But that woman haunted him. Her eyes. They were so full of fear and love. Love for Naruto. Or so he had thought at first. But then, after Masashi had delivered the final blow and taunted the Hyuuga. That look was still there. It was directed at him. Fear, joy, love, sadness. He could read her as clearly as he could see her face. Another quality that haunted him. Her face. It was tender and sweet. Kind but sad. A mother's face. NO, that was impossible. She was just putting on an act. It was all false. Everything. He looked back at his sister. She had been so passionate in defending her "parents" that, just for a brief moment, he had almost believed it. But anyone would believe a lie if they were raised to think it was the truth.

"_No Masashi. It's you who have been deceived. "_

No! He had to be strong! He had to hold on to the truth! If he didn't believe his mother then he had just done an unspeakable thing. He was a Koizumi. That was the end of it. He looked lack at Michiko. She was starting to stir a bit. She would be fully awake in no time. There was very little time to waste.

"Pick up the pace. We need to get home before she wakes up." Masashi commanded.

The dragon growled.

"You are setting the pace here, human. Not I." he retorted.

Masashi clenched his fists.

"Well then, keep up! "He demanded.

He surged forward into a sprint. He was edgy and agitated. Probably not enough sleep. He would go home, reunite Michiko with mother, stop in to see Nagato and make sure she had blankets and clothes, and then put his feet up for a well-deserved nap. He would feel bitter after that. But, when he arrived home, he soon found that a nap would most definably not be in his agenda. As soon as he saw the lode on his mother's face, he knew that he was in for it. Kanaka glared at him.

"You didn't go back and make sure that Uzumaki was dead, did you?" she asked intimidatingly .

Masashi froze.

"There's no way. No way he survived." He said in disbelief.

Kanaka surged forward and struck Masashi across the face. He reeled bade, a look of shock on his face.

"That's impossible." He said in awe.

He looked at Kanaka fiercely.

"There's no way he survived!" he growled.

Kanaka stepped forward.

"But HE DID!" she yelled.

She pointed at Michiko.

"And you had better take care of him or she will pay the price!" she threatened.

Masashi was taken aback.

"Why would you kill Michiko? After she's finally returned?" he asked in horror.

Kanaka chided herself. She had let herself slip. She quickly thought of a way to cover her blunder.

"Don't you think I know that? I don't want them to kill her either! But Uzumaki Naruto must not be allowed to live. And, as surely as she is my bastard daughter, Hidekai will kill her if he is." She said, making her voice falter toward the end.

Masashi gulped and nodded.

"I understand." He said gravely.

He paused a moment. Then he looked at Kanaka questioningly.

"Why does Hidekai want to kill Uzumaki-san so badly?" he asked.

Kanaka looked at Masashi gravely.

"He doesn't want this for him, Masashi-kun. He wants if for you." She said quietly.

Masashi's brow furrowed.

"What?"

Kanaka grabbed Masashi's shoulders and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Uzumaki Naruto…is the man…who killed your father." She whispered.

Masashi's eyes widened. Kanaka pretended to cry again. She pulled away from Masashi and wiped the tears from her face.

"Now you know…now you know why I've trained you for this…why I pushed you so hard…" she said in a cracked voice.

Masashi shook with anger. His blood pulsed through his body, rapidly growing hot. He looked down at the floor.

"Why, mother? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked trough his teeth.

Kanaka put a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't want you to harbor such pain, my dear boy. You were already grieved enough knowing that he took your sister away. I didn't want you have to live with the weight of this burden too." She said comfortingly.

Masashi shrugged his mother's hand off of his shoulder. He walked over and put his hand on the wall and leaned his head against it. Then he roared loudly. He pulled back and made a fist. He punched the wall with all his might. The wall shattered and pieces of stone scattered everywhere.

"I'm going to destroy him!" he yelled.

Hinata stumbled back to the village, exhausted. Grief and sorrow constantly nagged at her heart, but she refused them. She was more determined than ever not to give up. It was all she had now. Naruto and her own stubborn resolve. She had to hold onto it. She couldn't let the pain Kanaka had caused her to drag her down never to be seen again. An image of a smiling Michiko flashed through her mind, as if Kanaka were controlling her thoughts and trying to get her to remember her pain. Hinata shut her eyes tightly and pushed it away.

_Don't think of the sadness. Think of getting her back. Focus on getting her back._ She told herself.

By the time she reached Konoha, she was too tired to walk anymore. She collapsed at the gate. The two guards came rushing up to her.

"Hinata-sama! Are you alright?" One asked, concerned.

Hinata nodded.

"Yes…I'm fine…I just need to rest…" she panted.

They helped her over to the side of the road. The one who had spoken before looked at his partner.

"Go get Tsunade-sama and tell her Hinata-sama just came back. Tell her she's fine but extremely tired."

The other man nodded.

"Right."

He ran off toward Hokage Tower. Hinata closed her eyes and took deep, even breaths. It didn't take long at all for her to fall asleep.

Hinata spent the next few days at the hospital with Naruto. Even with his incredible healing abilities, it was difficult recovering from such a strong, internal attack. Hinata showed Naruto the headband and told him about the night Kanaka had taken Masashi from them. Naruto grew increasingly mad and almost had an outburst. Hinata talked him down and smiled.

"Naruto-kun, I love you." She said sweetly as she kissed his hand lightly.

Naruto gave a half smile and looked at her worried.

"Hinata-chan…are you alright?" he asked concerned.

Hinata kissed his head.

"Yes. I'm fine, Naruto-kun." She said quietly.

Naruto reached up and caressed her cheek. She put her hand over his and smiled down at him.

"You are wonderful." He said gently.

Hinata's cheeks flushed red; perhaps her old habit resurfacing.

"I love you…so much….." she said, her voice cracking.

A single tear slid down her cheek and dropped onto Naruto's arm. Naruto brushed her cheek softly with the back of his fingers. He looked at her with that familiar determination in his eyes.

"We'll get them back, Hinata-chan. I promise."

Hinata kissed his fingers.

"I know, Naruto-kun. Together, we'll bring them home."

**Sorry, it's taken so long to put this up. I just started college last week so, my schedule's been pretty hectic. I probably won't be able to post very often from now on. In fact, this might be the last you hear from me for quite a while. I'll try to write in my spare time, but those moments are few and far between so, no promises.**


	7. Chapter 7

When Michiko woke up, she found herself in an unfamiliar, dark room. She shot up, but her head throbbed wildly. Her vision blurred and she groaned in pain. She looked around. It was a small, bare room. There was only a cot, which she was on now, a dresser, and a small lamp. Then everything came back to her. Masashi. The dragon. The faint sound of her mother calling for her. A tear rolled down her cheek. Just as their family was returning to normal. Just as her mother had started to open up her heart again. Kanaka had struck the final blow. Michiko balled her hands into fists and closed her eyes. It was over. Kanaka was going to kill her. And Masashi, would finally see the truth. Then she'd kill him too. Michiko's eyes shot open. There was no way she was going to let that happen. Michiko got off the bed, which turned out to be a bad idea because as soon as she did the room started spinning. Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated. She struggled to keep down the vomit that rose in her esophagus.

"Kanaka!" she yelled in a hoarse, angry voice.

Michiko made her way over to the door. She grabbed the handle and tried it. As she expected, it was locked. She started pounding on the door.

"Kanaka! You coward! Come here and fight me!" she demanded.

Michiko could hear a cackle echo through the halls. She pounded both fists against the door. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She rested her head against the door. Her knees buckled and she slipped to the ground.

"I hate you. I'll never forgive you for what you've done to my family." she cried softly.

She threw her head back and looked p at the ceiling.

"I'll make you pay for what you've done! " she promised.

Hinata helped Naruto out of bed.

"Don't over do it." she cautioned when he winced in pain.

Naruto smiled.

"Are you kidding me? I'm fine. I could run a marathon right now." he said dismissively.

He put both feet on the ground and stood up. Hinata smiled.

"You've always been a quick healer. " she said.

Naruto brushed her cheek tenderly. She looked at him. His eyes burned back at her.

"Only when I have something worth getting better for." he said seriously.

He grabbed Hinata's hand, meshing his fingers into hers. Tears welled in Hinata's eyes. She gently squeezed his hand. He wrapped his free arm around her. Hinata rested her head on his shoulder.

"We'll find them. I promise." Naruto swore.

Hinata closed her eyes.

"I know." she said softly.

Shizune came in then for a routine check up on Naruto. She smiled at the couple's warm embrace.

"Well, Naruto. I see you're doing much better." she said happily.

Naruto smiled his old goofy smile.

"Heh, you bet! Nothing keeps me down for long." he said triumphantly.

Hinata looked up at her husband. For a moment, he seemed like the old Naruto. Goofy, carefree, and ever determined to be Hokage. The familiar blush came to Hinata's cheeks. As if she were young again too; shy, quiet , and easily embarrassed. Especially when it came to Naruto. In fact, if Naruto had held her like this back then, she may have fainted. But now, she never felt more safe than when she was in his arms.

Shizune laughed. "I should have known." she said.

She smiled at Hinata. "With a nurse like her, its no wonder."

Hinata laughed. Naruto chuckled and kissed his wife's head. He gave her a gentle squeeze.

"It's so good to hear you laugh again, Hinata." he cooed.

This time, Shizune was the one to blush. She started for the door.

"Well,I can see that you're in very good hands. I'll leave you two alone." she said sheepishly.

Hinata and Naruto laughed. Naruto smiled down at Hinata. She blushed.

"How many times have I told you I love you?" he asked tenderly.

Hinata reached up and kissed him.

"Over a million." she whispered in his ear.

He kissed her.

"Not nearly enough." He cooed.

"You make me sick." Masashi's voice said from behind them.

Naruto and Hinata whipped around to see the teenager perched on the window sill, looking at them with utter contempt. He jumped down and leaned against the wall, folding his arms in front of him. Naruto instinctively pushed Hinata behind him. She put a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her, confused. Hinata stepped around Naruto, her eyes fixed on Masashi. Naruto let her go, but he grabbed her hand to keep her near. Hinata looked at Masashi, pain and sadness in her eyes. But also a glimmer of joy. Of hope. This was her son. All these long years she had thought he was dead. And, yet, here he was. She looked at his eyes. Bitter hatred glared back at her. Tears threatened at the rims of her eyes. She pushed them away. She had to swallow a couple of times before she finally spoke.

"Masashi. No matter what you may think of me...I'm so happy to see you. " she said in a broken voice.

Masashi scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, isn't that sweet." he said sarcastically.

He pushed off the wall and strode up to her. Naruto moved forward to protect her, but Hinata stopped him. Masashi stopped right in front of her. He was a full foot taller than her. she had to look up to meet his gaze. His eyes burned with anger. Hinata's lip quivered a bit.

"You have your grandfather's eyes... Those strong, hard, merciless beads of gray. " she whispered.

Before either of them could stop her, Hinata reached out and grabbed Masashi's hand. He wrenched back and tried to pull away from her, but Hinata kept a firm grip. Her eyes never left his.

"I used to see those kind of eyes at least a dozen times a day...and I thought they could never be capable of love." she said firmly.

"But then, on the day of my wedding...the best and worst day of my life...I saw the impossible. Those cold, ruthless eyes looked at me with tenderness, pride, and love."

Masashi yanked his hand away from her.

"You will find no such kindness from me! I swear it!" he yelled.

Masashi drew his sword and charged for her. Naruto pulled Hinata back behind him and tried to form a rasengan in his hands. But he couldn't, his chakra levels were two low. Masashi lifted his sword and brought it down to kill Naruto. Hinata rushed forward and caught the blade near the handle, stopping the fatal blow. Both men looked at her in shock. A single drop of blood fell from Hinata's hand and spattered on the floor. She looked into the eyes of her son once more. The tears were gone, but the love remained.

"I love you, Masashi. And I know that you love me too." she said tenderly.

Masashi reeled back. He tried to pull the sword from Hinata's hand. She held tight.

"How can you even say that? You took me from my real mother as a baby! She had to fight to get me back! You're nothing but a heartless kidnapper!" he yelled.

Hinata shook her head.

"No, Masashi. You know that's not true." she said plainly.

Hinata pulled the blade up and set the tip of it in the middle of her chest. She looked at Masashi as if he were still her darling little boy.

"I'm your mother, Masashi. I always will be. Weather you wish to believe it or not." she said in a motherly tone.

Masashi stood in horror, as if she had just told him that she was a vampire demon or something. Her words. His mind said they were lies. But, in his heart, they rang clear and true. He felt it. for a fraction of a second, he didn't hate her with all his might. For a fraction of a second, he felt like her son. He quickly withdrew his sword and took a step back. Hinata. smiled and moved toward reached out her hand.

"I know. You're confused and scared. It's okay, Masashi. I forgive you." she encouraged.

Tears welled in Masashi's eyes. He took another step back, shaking his head.

"No. You're lying. You're trying to trick me!"

Masashi roared angrily and charged at Hinata. Shizune dropped in out of nowhere and knocked the sword out of Masashi's hand with a well placed kick. before he could react, two anbu black ops ninjas rushed up and pulled Masashi's hands behind his back. Hinata and Naruto watched in stunned silence. Masashi struggled vainly against the two anbu agents. He glared at Hinata.

"I hate you! I'll never forgive you!" he yelled angrily.

Hinata rushed forward to try and stop the black ops from restraining Masashi, but Naruto stopped her.

"No Hinata, let them take care of this." he pleaded.

Hinata turned on Naruto and looked at him desperately.

"That's my son, Naruto! I won't let him hate me!" she cried.

Hinata pulled out of Naruto's grip , rushed forward and threw her arms around Masashi. She held him to her tightly.

"I love you, Masashi. I love you." she sobbed.

Masashi stiffened at her touch. He did not respond at all. Shizune stepped forward and put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata didn't budge. Shizune sighed and looked at Naruto.

"Lord Hokage, what do you want us to do?" she asked professionally.

Naruto looked at Masashi and Hinata. He wanted to believe that his son could be brought back. Hinata certainly believe that. But Masashi was dangerous. it was obvious that he would not yield to the delusion that Kanako had planted in his mind any time soon. It would be safest to keep him locked up. But how could he do that? Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"If he were any other man who came in here and tried to kill me and my wife, I would have him locked up." he stated.

Masashi looked around Hinata, as if daring Naruto to lock him up. Hinata let go of Masashi and turned to Naruto, pleading with her eyes. Naruto looked back and forth from Masahi to Hinata Then he. looked at Shizune.

"Masashi Uzu- Koizumi is to stay with me and Hinata under probation. I want our house under 24 hour anbu surveillance. If he makes one move in the wrong direction, I want him arrested and placed in our highest security prison" he commanded.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's your old room. We haven't changed anything except your sisters stuff."

Masashi stood in awe as Hinata showed him his old room. It was strange and yet... so familiar. He walked over to his bed. It fit him perfectly 15 years ago. Now, he might be able to use it as a footrest. Masashi reached down and lightly brushed his fingers on the dusty covers. For the first time, he wanted to remember this he could clearly remember what life was like in this home ...maybe he coal separate the truth from the lies. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his old teddy bear. He picked it up off the ground where Michiko had dropped it a few days age. He turned it over in his hands, examining it. Hinata smiled sadly.

"You can sleep in your sister's bed until we can get one of your own." she explained.

"I won't be here long. When I don't return, mother will send someone to find me." Masashi said coldly.

Hinata winced as if she were physically wounded.

"Is it so terrible for you to think of me as your mother? "she asked in a pained voice.

"Yes." he answered plainly.

Hinata lowered her head.

"I see." she said sadly.

Hinata turned to leave but stopped. She stood facing away from Masashi.

"Dinner will be ready soon. You're allowed anywhere in the house. Feel free to explore, I guess." she said dully.

Masashi grunted in acknowledgment. Hinata looked back at him to see If he showed any sign of warming up to her. His cold, ridged back told her "no". She sighed and left him alone. Masashi looked around. Everything in the room was vaguely familiar, as if he had dreamed it. He wished that he had. Then he wouldn't have this horrible feeling that everything this woman had told him was true. But he knew he had never had a dream of this house and that made the feeling gnaw at him even more.

Michiko struggled to get up off the ground . She could hardly see because her left eye was starting to swell shut. Bruises and minor lacerations covered her entire body. Kanaka stood over her cackling triumphantly.

"Do you see why your brother is so much stronger than you? Masashi was trained to do one thing: kill. In order to do that he had to first learn how to not get killed. I just unleashed on you the first five years of his training. And look at you! You can hardly stand! You're pathetic!" she remarked snidely .

Kanaka spat on Michiko and started to walk away. Michiko slowly got to her feet.

"Get back here ...I'm not done yet." she growled viciously.

Kanaka turned and looked at Michiko in amusement.

"Really? You think you have enough strength left to fight me? You fool! You can't even stand" she scoffed.

Michiko smirked.

"I have more power than you think. I'm an Uzumaki. And we never quit!" she yelled, a determined look on her face.

Michiko grabbed a shuriken out of her back pocket and held it out in front of her.

"I've been working on this technique for a while. I've waited for just the right moment to test it out."

Thin, sharp strands of chakra spun around the throwing star until a perfect sphere formed around it.

"Flying Rasengan!" she yelled as she threw the shuriken at Kanaka.

Kanaka stood in shock for a second before quickly jumping out of the way. When she landed, Michiko was right in her face wearing a huge grin. She had a regular Rasengan in her hand and she drove it straight into Kanaka's gut. Kanaka gasped as the sphere of swirling chakra bore through her. Michiko pushed the Rasengan with all her might pushing Kanaka back into the wall. Finally, she couldn't sustain it anymore and The Rasengan vanished. Michiko panted heavily. Kanaka was slumped over, motionless. Michiko smiled and began to laugh.

"I did it. . . I told you...An Uzumaki never quits." she boasted.

Kanaka raised her head and smirked. Michiko gasped and jumped back. Kanaka started to chuckle.

"You Uzumaki's should really learn to give up while you're ahead if that's all the power you possess." she taunted.

Kanaka pulled a fist full of kunai out of a pouch on her hip and threw them at Michiko. Michiko dodged all but one that hit her leg. Kanaka pulled one last kunai out of the pouched and held it int front of her. She charged Michiko and dug the kunai into her arm. Michiko winced in pain. She threw Kanaka off her. Kanaka came back around, this time, slicing the back of Michiko's leg. She stopped behind Michiko and started doing a flurry of hand signs.

"Red lotus jutsu!" she said.

Like that, Kanaka disappeared in a flurry of blood red lotus leaves. Michiko looked around for her. The leaves swirled around here and there all around the room, making Michiko jump. sh She had no idea where the woman would pop up. She didn't have to wait long to find out. Kanaka came up behind her and plunged the kunai into Michiko's back. Michiko cried out in pain. Kanaka disappeared. Michiko looked around for her desperately. She thought she saw her out of the corner of her eye. She pulled the kunai out of her back and quickly threw it at her. When she turned, however, she saw that it was her mother, not Kanaka. The kunai had landed a direct hit in her heart. Michiko rushed over to her.

"Mama! Mama, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Hinata looked up at Michiko, tears streaming down her face.

"Why do you hate me?" she asked, her voice broken with sobs.

Michiko felt tears prick her eyes.

"I don't hate you, mama.' she said, crushed.

Just like that, Hinata faded away into nothing but swirling leaves. Michiko reached out to the place where her mother once stood. All she got was a handful of leaves. She gasped and quickly let go of the leaves. She looked at her hands. They had deep gashes all over. A single drop of blood dripped out onto the floor. Where the drop had fallen, the earth started to open up. Michiko jumped back. Masashi rose out of the ground and glared at her.

"I hate you, Iko-chan. You, that fox demon and the woman who calls herself our mother. I hate you all." he said bitterly.

Michiko shook her head.

"Don't say that, Masashi, please!" she begged.

She looked at her twin brother pleadingly.

"You can't." she whispered.

Masashi looked away from her and disappeared into the leaves. Hiruzen came in is place, back turned toward Michiko. He said nothing. He didn't even look at her. Then Kanaka appeared and drove a sword through his chest. Hiruzen's head went back. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open but no noise escaped his lips. Michiko closed her eyes, but the image remained in her head.

"It's a genjutsu. It's just a genjutsu!" she told herself.

She opened her eyes to see Hiruzen, dead at her feet. Beside his body lay her father. Then her mother. Everyone she cared about stretched out before her. All of them were bloody and lifeless. At the end of the row of bodies stood Masashi. He held a bloodstained sword in his hand that still dripped. Kanaka appeared beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. Michiko closed her eyes again. She did what her father had taught her to do if she was ever trapped in a genjutsu. She put her hands together and forced all of her chakra t her feet.

"Release!" she yelled.

When she opened her eyes, Kanaka stood before her, laughing.

"You heartless demon!" she roared.

Michiko lunged for one final attack. She built up the most powerful Rasengan she could muster and aimed for Kanaka's face. But her chakra levels were nearly run out. By the time she got to Kanaka, the rasengan had vanished. Kanaka grabbed her outstretched arm and twisted it, throwing Michiko to the ground.

"You'll never be strong enough to surpass your mother's weak blood." Kanaka snapped.

She gave Michiko one last kick in the head and let her limp body lie. She left the arena the two had been fighting in and went to her bedroom. A servant came in and dragged Michiko away to the lowest level of the tower and threw her in one of the many cells. Out of the darkness of the cell, a frail young woman came forward and looked at Michiko. She knelt down beside her and pulled her onto her lap. She took a damp cloth and started to clean Michiko's wounds.

"You're pretty brave to have gone up against Kanaka all by yourself." Nagato said in an admiring whisper.

She sighed.

"Brave. Or foolish." she added.

Dinner at the Uzumaki house was strained, to say the least. Masashi was starving. He hadn't eaten in a little more than three days. Still, he was rigid and slow as he ate. He avoided eye contact as much as possible. The more Naruto looked at him, the angrier he got. He should have expected a son of his to be so bull headed. He suddenly felt sorry for Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraya, and even Tsunade. If he had treated them half as bad as this, it's no wonder they'd yelled at him so much. He would have beat the crap out of himself by now. He wanted to teach Masashi a thing or two now. Only one thing stopped him. That beautiful pair of violet eyes that glimmered with hope and sadness sitting just across the table and glancing to the right just as often as he was. Hinata tried several times at the beginning of the meal to ask Masashi a few questions. He wouldn't say a word. About anything. Hinata wasn't sure if she wanted to hear anything. She had very few good memories of the place where her son was raised. Only one. Kasako. And that was a painful memory also. For a half hour, the three of them sat in utter silence. Masashi set his chopsticks down on his plate. Hinata and Naruto didn't even glance up now. They figured he'd just get up and go to bed. but he sat there for a long moment. He looked at Hinata, the woman who claimed to be is mother.

"How old were you?" he asked quietly.

Hinata's head shot up. She looked at him in shock. Then she blinked and cleared her throat.

"Um. H-how old was I when?" she asked.

Masashi's face was unreadable.

"How old were you when...when Michiko and I were born?" he asked.

Hinata thought. She looked at Naruto and them back at Masashi. She smiled sadly.

"I was seventeen." she said softly.

Masashi's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Were you ready?" he asked, emotionless again.

Hinata sighed and shook her head.

"No. But as soon as I knew, that didn't matter." she answered.

Masashi looked down at his plate. There was a few minutes of silence. Hinata kept her eyes locked on him. Finally he looked up at her. His brow was furrowed.

"You were worried...you were always worried...why?" he asked.

This time, his face was clear to read. He was confused. Hinata could tell that he was sorting things out in his mind. She looked at Masashi sadly.

"I was afraid ...of what would happen to you...I...I loved you so much that I never wanted anything bad to happen to you...ever. " she said through tears.

She reached across the table and touched his hand. He didn't try to stop her or pull away. He looked into her eyes. She looked back, with love and longing.

"I died...the day that you were taken from me...It didn't matter that I still had my love and my daughter...the fact that I didn't know where you were...or what was happening to you...it made me sick...every day, I woke up...and I remembered that you weren't here...and I was sick...you were all I could think about."

Masashi hated himself in that moment. Kanaka had never talked to him or about him like that. She had never, ever, told Masashi that she love him. She was never sick with worry whenever he came home late. More often than not, she would yell at him or take him into the arena and "teach him a lesson". Masashi realized then that he had never truly known a mother's love. Until now. The stone wall of his eyes collapsed. His eyes were full of wonder, regret, sorrow. And, most importantly, love. He grabbed his mother's hand gently.

"I'm sorry...m-m-momma."


	9. Chapter 9

It was strange, living with the Uzumaki's. It was so different from what Masashi had always imagined. Kanaka had painted a picture of cruel, heartless villans who stole innocent children for their own nefarious purposes. But, from day one, it was clear to Masashi that she had lied. Hinata especially was so caring and sweet. It showed in every aspect of her life. The way she smiled and hummed quietly as she cleaned the house. The way she looked at her husband. She made Masashi feel loved and accepted, despite the terrible things he had done. Naruto too. It was clear that he was still wary of Masashi though. He had good reason. The first time he had seen Masashi in years, his son had attacked him and tried to kill him. But he tried to trust him, for Hinata's sake if nothing else.

Masashi mostly spent his days talking to Hinata, asking her questions about herself, Naruto, and Michiko. Little by little, he felt more and more like family. He wasn't comfortable calling her mother yet, but he tried now and then. It just didn't feel right. That was Kanaka's fault, he supposed. She had hardened him to Hinata and posed as his mother for so many years. Which was why he now spent his nights thinking of ways to make her pay. The irony was not lost on him that he used to think of Hinata in the same way.

Naruto quickly put together a search and rescue team to go after Michiko. The team consisted of three separate sub-teams. Kakashi,Shikamaru, and Neji spearheaded the group as team one; the Strategists. Team two, the Stealth, was Shino, Choji, and TenTen. Finally, Sakura, Kiba, and Lee made up the Strength of team three. Hinata begged to be put on the mission as back-up, but Naruto refused.

"Neither of us can go on this mission, Hinata. We're both too emotionally invested. Plus, Kanaka will be expecting us. It'll be easier on everyone if we stay." he told her, pulling her into his arms.

She sighed.

"You're right. I know." she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Just then, Konohamaru burst into Naruto's office, nearly foaming at teh mouth. He looked at Naruto angrily.

"Yo, boss! What do you mean by not puttring MY team on the rescue mission?" he demanded.

Naruto looked at Konohamaru, annoyed but slightly amused.

"Boy, kid, you sure have some bad timing." he muttered.

Konohamaru rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever! You can get back to all your mushy stuff later, I've been stiffed!" he snapped.

Naruto ground his teeth.

"Ya know, kid, you can really get on my nerves." he growled.

_Now I know how Grandma Tsunade must have felt all the time, _he thought.

Konohamaru slammed his fist down on Naruto's desk.

"You KNOW my team is ready for a high rank mission like this! And, if we're not, then put me on anyway! Udon and Moegi are the ones holding me back!" he yelled.

Just then, Moegi ran in, furious at Konohamaru.

"I told you, dummy! Don't go bothering the Hokage!" she hissed before punching him in the face.

Naruto looked over at Hinata appologetically.

"I've got to take care of this. Meet you later for lunch?" he offered.

Hinata smiled understandingly and nodded. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"The Ramen shop, right?" she whispered, walking away before she got the answer.

Naruto smiled as he watched her walk off. Then he turned his attention back to the two bickering decided to go back home and see what Masashi was up to.

Nagato wiped sweat off of Michiko's brow and wrung the wet towel out in the basin of bloody water by her side. Michiko was slowly coming to. She moaned in agony.

"I wish there was some way to help you more. But this is the best I can do." Nagato comforted.

Michiko's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Nagato surprised.

"Who...who are you?" she asked hoarsely.

Nagato smiled down at her.

"A friend." she said plainly.

Michiko tried to sit up but Nagato held her down.

"Just lay still for now. Kanaka really messed you up. You need to heal for a few days, if you can. " she encouraged.

Michiko wanted to protest, but her sore muscles amd throbbing head encouraged her to listen. She sighed angrily.

"Dammit, I was hoping that was just a bad dream." she groaned.

Nagato gave her a sympathetic look.

"I know what you mean." she murmured.

Michiko looked at her, confused.

"Why are you here? Are you a prisoner?" she asked.

Nagato shifted uncomfortably and turned her head away.

"Sort of..." she said quietly.

Michiko ddin't inquire further. It wasn't her business anyway. She looked at the small, dismal room. One thing she noticed right away: it was very bare. A door, four walls, a pile of straw on the corner, and the basin of water next to Nagato. No light or warmth whatsoever. Just the sort of place to waste away in. The more Michiko thought about it all, the more furious she got. She had a hard time sitting were rushing through her brain: escape plans. She looked back at Nagato.

"Do they feed you at all?' she asked carefully.

Though, seeing her protruding ribs, Michiko doubted it. So, she was a bit surprised when Nagato nodded.

"When?" she asked.

Nagato shrugged.

"I can never tell time in here. It's twice a day, I think." she replied.

Michiko's heart broke a little. This poor girl! How long had she been locked away like this? She had know Kanaka was a bitch, of course. But she never knew that she was such a sadistic monster. Even though they had just met, Michiko felt determined to help this girl. She sat up slowly, despite Nagato's previous warning. It hurt, but she could handle it. She smiled at Nagato and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Nagato looked at her, confused.

"I'm going to get us out of here. I promise." she whispered.

Hinata decided to swing by the house and see if Masashi would like to join her and Naruto for lunch. It would be an excuse to get him out of the house, at least. Hinata saw that he was going a bit stir crazy being locked up all the time. She came inside and looekd around for him.

"Masashi?" she called.

"In here!" he replied from the arena.

Hinata made her way over and stood at the entrance to the arena, watching Masashi spar with an invisible partner. It never ceased to amaze her how strong her son was. Sweat dripped from his black, messy hair and ran down his well-developed, bare chest. A bit of pride swelled in Hinata. Her son looked just as strong as his father. That gave her an idea.

"It seems you're in need of a sparring partner. Why not ask Naruto?" she asked.

Masashi paused and looked at Hinata a moment. She could tell he was struggling with something in his mind.

"What is it?" she asked, concerned.

Masashi ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged.

"It's just...I don't want to accidentally hurt him,. you know. I don't want him to...what?"

Hinata had started giggling when Masashi had mentioned hurting Naruto. She shook her head.

"You don't know your father's true strength. You may have battered him pretty good the last time, but that was becasue you caught him off gaurd. He was thrown off by your sudden appearence. Trust me, he won't lose to you again." she reassured him.

Masashi smirked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you think he's stronger than me." he challenged.

Hinata gave a small laugh.

"I can't say it for sure, I don't know your full strength. But I know Naruto's and I know he doesn't go down easy." she affirmed.

Msashi chuckled.

"Alright then, I'll show you!" he promised. "I'll show you both how strong I am!"


End file.
